


Hair

by kurage_hime



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: He touched the top of Ezra’s head. Even though he was blind, he knew the soft fuzz was black…as black as the vacuum of space between the light of the stars.





	Hair

“It’s crazy seeing you like that. I thought that stupid tail of yours was for forever.”

“Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.”

Kanan touched the top of Ezra’s head. Even though he was blind, he knew the soft fuzz was black…as black as the vacuum of space between the light of the stars.

“What happened to my favourite Lothrat and his messy mop of hair?”

“He grew up while you weren’t looking.”

“No,” he whispered, “I was never looking the other way. I always saw you. I see you now.”

“Erm, sure—”

Kanan cut off Ezra’s prattle with a kiss.


End file.
